


target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY TWO.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [33]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: johnny has a few words to say to you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY TWO.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: not that much explicit content but it pretty much does happen at the beginning, dirty talk, fingering-ish and theres like. sex talk? and mention of sex
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

" _Ngh_ , oh—Jae.." You hissed, his fingers pressing against your clothed heat. "Please," You whisper, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Fuck. I've wanted you all day." He muttered into your neck.

"I need you, I want you to fill me up," You bite your lip as you stared into his lustful eyes.

"My wish will always be your command, baby girl," He grunts, eyebrows furrowing when you stop his hands from taking his suit off. "Keep it on. You look hot." A chuckle leaves his lips, eyes not leaving your body while you slip your shirt off.

"I can't believe you're CEO now, baby," You spoke, straddling his lap. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, angel." His hands roam around your body and you flip your hair back, hands resting on his shoulders. "God. I'm so lucky to be with you." He says those words to himself, but you hear him while kissing his neck. "You smell good, what perfume are you wearing?"

"I don't remember the name— _ah_!" You yelp, shivering when his lips land on your collarbone. "I wanted this afternoon to be about you and how good you look in your suit, Jae." You pout.

"Alright then," He places a strand of hair behind your ear. "Make this celebration worth it, angel."

Your hand lands on his erection through his black pants, and he groans when his phone goes off. 

He notices you're trying not to show the disappointment on your face, as he mumbles an apology as you slip off his lap, clutching your shirt to your chest as he answers the phone call. "For fuck's sake Jaemin, what do you need? Yes I know about the conference tomorrow. Great, just add that to my schedule or remind my dad's secretary then. Thanks, bye."

"You okay?" You ask, putting your shirt back on.

"New things added to my schedule."

"You're already busy and you just got your place confirmed three hours ago," You laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry," He repeats, "I didn't want that to happen. Screw Jaemin."

"It's okay, Jae. It's normal." You squeeze his shoulder lightly, standing up.

"Can we continue?" He frowns, as you look at yourself in the mirror.

"I'll be right back." You smiled at him.

-

 **Jeno:** GOOD NEWS

 **Jeno:** rush to the hospital !!!!! doyoung had surgery and hes waking up !!!!!!

 **Jeno:** see u in a bit okay!!

 **You:** im on my way!!!

You don't miss the note Jaehyun quickly wrote. You loved how cheesy and romantic he became further into your relationship, and he wouldn't stop apologising for the words he told you a few weeks ago. He would write old-fashioned notes and letters if he was awake before you to continue pursuing his role of CEO at J.Jewels. _My angel, I promise I'll be back before dinner. I love you always, J_. You smiled and folded the paper back up, leaving it on his coffee table before rushing to the hospital.

Jeno immediately greeted you with a hug, tugging at your arm into the hospital. Standing outside was Taeyong, Mark and Ten, as Taeyong requested the others to see him soon. Restless and fatigue sat in Taeyong's eyes, who clenched his fists as he hoped Doyoung would be just fine. 

"Taeyong," You said quietly, Mark and Ten walking away with Jeno.

"Jeno must have messaged you," Taeyong stood up and he gulped.

"He did." You understood Taeyong; how anxious he must have felt for the past few weeks, constantly asking for updates on Doyoung's condition and health, whether he would wake up soon, refusing to go to work. "I told you to tell me if you wanted help at headquarters."

"Yuta's handling it, don't worry. You must be busy." You know he's referring to Jaehyun.

Taeyong can't look at you.

You're still as heavenly stunning as always. Taeyong swallows and even today, he tries to accept the fact he can't see you often anymore. Yuri is enough for him, he convinces himself, but he truly does miss you. Your touch, your angelic smile, he missed having you around him. Whether that was your simple coffee stops at his office, or when you accompanied him during a mission. His eyes land on you rubbing your arm up and down while you both talked about Doyoung.

You haven't seen him in a while, not around N.C.T either.

Of course you wouldn't know that he wrote songs about you. Taeyong doesn't admit that to anybody else, his feelings written on paper being about you. Mark must have already gotten the idea that the lyrics Taeyong wrote were about somebody, they weren't meaningless at all. Drunk and sober thoughts that landed on paper were expressive to Taeyong. No one except Mark read them. Mark was truly concerned for the lyrics Taeyong wrote, _why did he feel like this? Has he told anybody?_ Taeyong would _hate_ it if you found out.

You're toxic to him.

"Yong?"

 _Fuck_. He hated when you called him that too.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Terrified."

"Mr. Lee, Doyoung is awake." A doctor smiled. 

* * *

Jaehyun acknowledged that you weren't in his apartment.

Not even a text, or a missed call to say that you weren't here. He looks in the kitchen, the balcony, the bathroom and bedroom, yet you're nowhere to be seen. He unbuttons the top of his shirt and sits down on the couch, reaching for the phone in his pocket and he calls you. Your voicemail is heard and Jaehyun drops a few texts, but of course you don't reply.

You ignored the buzzing phone in your pocket as you saw the face of Johnny. You knew those notifications of texts and calls were from Jaehyun, concerned for where you are. Your gut wrenched when he doesn't greet you with a smile like he would. He has a dark look on his face that made goosebumps form on your arms. You hope this conversation wouldn't last too long, Jeno and Donghyuck would find you at the entrance of University of SM. Johnny tucks his phone into his pocket and looks at you. "Do you mind if we head somewhere else? I don't want.. anyone listening to us."

"Okay." You raise a brow in curiosity, "I have friends picking me up in a bit. I need to stay around here."

"Got it." He sounds serious and your shoulder slump when you follow his tall figure to the side.

"Johnny, are you okay?"

"No." He snaps. "I need you to stay away from Jaehyun."

You blink. "E-Excuse me?"

"It's a little fucked up playing with feelings, isn't it?" His words are like a slap to your face. "One day you're with Jaehyun, one day you're with Taeyong. I don't care if you love him, you're fucking hurting my best friend. I don't care how many times you tell him you're sorry, because if I was him, I wouldn't accept your shitty excuses. I tried hard to like you, Y/N. For Jaehyun. Turns out I can't because my best friend is living through your white lies."

You desperately blink back tears. His words were pitiless. No sympathy was shown for you except Jaehyun. "I find it funny that you just can't bring yourself to tell the truth."

"I told Jaehyun every single detail about Taeyong and I and I am fully sure about that." Anger was beginning to lace within your words, despite you were feeling fragile under his words. Johnny could tell as you were fiddling with your nails, your gaze stuck at the floor.

"Every single detail?" He chuckles, "I _doubt_ that."

"Excuse me?" You say louder, this time. "You know _fucking_ nothing, Seo Johnny." Your glare becomes icy as you spat your words out at Johnny. "You can't go around telling everybody bullshit, you _don't_ know me, and you should be glad as fuck you don't. Who the fuck are you to say that?"

"Who the fuck are _you_ to play around with people like that?" He countered.

"You—"

"You better end things with him before your shitty lies go further," Johnny warned, you think that it's pathetic to even yell at him. "I dare you to come back to him once again saying you love him. I'll make sure his mind changes about you."

You're at a loss of words—you can't speak, you can't argue back with Johnny.

"Care to say any more?" You bark.

Your expression changes when you see a familiar black haired boy and a familiar chestnut brown haired boy stepping in front of you. "Y/N." Jeno steps in front of you, staring at Johnny. A scowl sat on your face, eyes squinting at Johnny and Donghyuck puts his arm in front of your waist protectively. "Don't you dare." Donghyuck whispers.

"I hope your friends know how you've ruined Jaehyun's life."

"They're none of your business!" You bite back swear words that would slip from your lips, not wanting to show Donghyuck and Jeno how frustrated you were and not letting them hear what you had to say. You try to step forward, but Donghyuck steps in the way, your fists clenched, ready to pounce at Johnny as if he was prey.

Johnny rolls his eyes. "You're—"

"Hey." Jeno looks at Johnny. "Look—"

"No, Jeno. It's fine. Say what you want to say, Johnny. It's your last chance," You challenged, speaking through gritted teeth.

"I don't think they'd want to hear it."

Like nothing had happened, Johnny left smugly back into the campus. Jeno and Donghyuck cast each other glances before looking at you. You're more surprised at yourself for daring not to shed any tears, Johnny's words damaging and remarkable. It felt like ages to Jeno and Donghyuck, watching you catch your breath and rubbing your temple. "I'm sorry you had to jump into that. I was able to handle that myself."

"Did he hurt you?" Donghyuck examined your body.

"No." You answer. "He's right. I did ruin Jaehyun and Taeyong's lives."

"Y/N, don't listen to him." Jeno interrupts your burning thoughts. "He's not worth it, Y/N."

-

 **You:** sorry i couldnt stop by

 **You:** something came up, but im at seulgis place. i'll see you soon jae okay?

 **Jae:** okay

 **Jae:** i was worried, are you alright angel?

 **You:** im okay

 **You:** how was your meeting and press conference today? i saw

 **Jae:** it went okay, but i really miss you<3

 **You:** i miss you too jae

 **You:** have a good night, okay?

You left his recent message on read after that. Seulgi hands you a can of peach tea, sitting next to you on her couch. You felt somewhat guilty, as she rushed her date with Kihyun to see you sitting on her doorstep, head on your knees. "Johnny's a dick." Is all she comments on, awaiting for the right words to say. 

"No wonder why he never liked me," You sighed. "You've felt like this too, haven't you?"

"I only said that you just need to sort out your feelings for the both of them. If you've approached it already, and you finally understand yourself, I have no problem. I told you I'm here for you if you needed help." Seulgi spoke, "Of course, you shouldn't play with their feelings. It hurts you more than them."

"But Johnny's right. I was too fucked up to see that."

"Hey. Don't." Seulgi points her finger at you. "Y/N."

"Don't tell him I said he was right," You breathed. "Because he is."

* * *

Eye contact is unbearable.

Some people say eye contact is a form of flirting, some people say eye contact makes people nervous in a flirtatious way. This wasn't the case for you in your lectures: death staring Johnny, accidentally making eye contact with him when he was with Jaehyun. There was tension between the three of you, and you were glad that Jaehyun hasn't questioned about how you're quiet around Johnny. You missed the occasional dinners he would have with Jaemin and Johnny, knowing it would leave you white-knuckled at the end. Seulgi noticed when she would catch lunch with you and Jaehyun and Johnny that Johnny would say nothing to you.

Jaehyun started becoming busier.

He would have late nights at J.Jewels, and he wouldn't pick you up from the cafe near N.C.T anymore. Sometimes he'd get Jaemin to pick you up, or Jeno would drop you at his place. You didn't mind, but it resulted in you being at Jaehyun's place most of the time. He even let you own a spot in his closet with your underwear.

"Am I late, angel?" Jaehyun smiled when he saw you.

"Later than usual." You teased. 

"I had my assistant to do the work today, so I came home early with lunch." Jaehyun handed you the paper bag full of food and you smiled, kissing his cheek. Your routine with him was untying his tie and unbuttoning his top when he got home, resulting in the food being warm, more slightly on the cold side. You walked over to him, the velvet tie loosening in your hands. 

"How was your day?" You asked, tossing his tie to the couch and he chuckles at your gesture.

You bit your lip while unbuttoning the white, wrinkly shirt. "Not too bad. I had to get rid of paparazzi on the way here."

"You were gone really early today."

"I know. I was in a rush before my father would try to yell at me. Did you do anything today?"

"I waited for you," You wink, his heart fluttering as a result. "I cleaned your apartment because all you have is condoms and boxers lying around."

"Hey, in my defence, you never tell me if you're on the pill anymore," Jaehyun rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath from the loss of contact from your fingers.

"You can figure that out from what I say to you." You giggle like a schoolgirl around her crush. He holds his arms out for you to take his blazer off, and you lick your dry lips from the sight. It's always been this way since he fulfilled his role at work.

"You like the sight?"

"Shut up." You say, in a threatening voice, but all Jaehyun does is laugh and kiss your forehead.

"You want me to take my pants off or will you do that yourself?"

"Keep them on for later." You smirk before turning on your heel, walking back into the small kitchen where the bags of food were.

-

"Hey stranger," Yuri's sweet voice calls out to Taeyong. Taeyong gives her an engulfing hug, pressing a kiss against her forehead. He notices she's not in her usual bartender attire, instead she's in a dress Taeyong couldn't catch the colour of in the dark. Yuri melts into his touch, smiling into his neck. "I hope you don't mind if I wear this to our dinner later."

"You look beautiful," Taeyong compliments, and Yuri's thankful that the dim lights don't show the blush forming on her cheeks. "Thank you, Taeyong. Want anything?"

"A beer would be good, I don't wanna get drunk at dinner with you," He sits on the uncomfortable stool, leaning over the bar as he watches Yuri pour beer into a glass cup. Once handed to him, Taeyong begins to drink the liquid, "Doyoung's awake now, and he's doing much better. I can't let him be by himself anymore because I thought I was about to lose him." Taeyong hiccuped.

"I'm happy, I knew he would be just fine." Yuri grins, "Are you feeling better now? I didn't want to bother you since you looked so tired." She frowned.

"I'm feelin' better," Taeyong said, "I just needed to be there for him, you know? I can't afford to lose him again. The doctor said I shouldn't leave him at work. He's pretty much supervised since he's still healing."

Yuri nods, "That's good to hear. I hope he gets better."

"I'm sure he will," Taeyong adds. "How long left until your shift?"

"An hour." Yuri sighs, "I'll be fine. It's not that busy on a Wednesday night anyway."

Taeyong grins at her. "Want me to convince your boss to leave?"

"Eager now, are we?" She smirks, leaning over to kiss Taeyong's cheek. 

"Maybe I am." Taeyong bit his lip, smiling at her. 

Taeyong continues to converse with her, watching her take various orders, making drinks for the people sat around him. "Hey. Yong," Yuri calls, "How are you and Y/N? Isn't Jaehyun the CEO of J.Jewels now?"

"Yeah, he is," J.Jewels never had a rise and fall. It was simply continuous rising. "Honestly, I've only been seeing her at the hospital for Doyoung. I don't see her at work. I'm assuming you watched his press conference earlier, then."

"I mean, I had to. We were broadcasting it earlier before opening hours." Yuri said, "I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned her at all."

"She's like that. Y/N likes the privacy."

"Ah." Yuri clicks her fingers before wiping a glass clean. "You still in love with her, or what?"

"Complicated. I try not to think about her."

What an _utter_ lie. Taeyong chuckled to himself when the words slip from his mouth. He couldn't just say that without no hesitation, the lyrics and thoughts about you didn't seem to add up to the white lie. "But I am happy for her and Jaehyun, regardless of what happened in college."

"Ah, yeah," Yuri flashed a grin. "College boys fighting over who to fuck first."

"Hey. We weren't like that. Our situation was different. But it still is the same, I guess,"

"I wonder if she still thinks about you, Yong."

"Yuri," Taeyong shakes his head. "It's not gonna happen anymore. Don't be worried. I'm all yours." He says those words confidently and holds her hand, his cold rings touching her fingertips. He gently places a kiss on Yuri's knuckles, a smile curving onto her lips. "I'm all yours too, Taeyong."

Taeyong was more than desperate to forget about you.

 _Fuck_ the memories. _Fuck_ the sex. _Fuck_ the special moments he had with you. He needed to move on. He couldn't let Doyoung's words of still having a chance with you get to him. He shouldn't let the lyrics and songs he wrote with Mark affect him. His thoughts are distracted from the giggle Yuri let out, bending down to peck his lips. When Yuri turns around to serve a customer a margarita, his phone buzzes.

**[5 MISSED CALLS FROM Y/N]**

**y/n:** we need to talk


End file.
